


Sparks of Color

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, as prompted to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to move all my tumblr fics here...

She had heard about colors.

There were books that struggled to explain them; her parents didn’t even bother. Magnificent, beautiful, fantastic. In the end, they all gave up trying to paint a picture- a field, incidentally, that favored those who’d found true love- and left it at adjectives. Unbelievable. World-changing.

Some people never saw colors. They died too soon or gave up looking and settled with someone they loved, but apparently not enough to fill their life with hues. Some found their love and lost it, the world snapping back to gray in a terrifying instant. Others say they lost the colors and regained them again when they found someone new.

Sometimes, Cosima wanted to know how they looked so badly it hurt. She was a scientist. It was bad enough that no one could figure out why only those who had found their soul mate could get past the grays of their initial existence, but for her to want to know every bit of the world while missing out on so much of it was unacceptable.

She saw the chemicals in the labs, labeled red, blue, magenta. Melinda Barks got to label them; she seemed very proud. Cosima liked Iodine best. Melinda’s loopy handwriting read “black”; that, at least, she could see.

Life, as it did, ticked on. Every day, Cosima woke up to the gray. She checked the tags on her clothes so she did not put the green shirt with her red jacket, though she didn’t know why. She had a lab aid check her solutions to see if they had changed colors without her knowledge. She went to bed in whatever-the-hell color pajamas she wanted and shut her eyes to replace the dark grey with black.

One day, the world exploded.

She was walking quickly into one of the lab rooms, late once again, when she collided with someone exiting. She snapped her eyes shut, flinching backwards as everything changed. When the ground stayed solid beneath her feet and the only sound of panic was the quiet gasp in front of her, Cosima opened her eyes.

It was incredible. Unbelievable. World-changing.

She could not describe the sight before her eyes in English. It was just… different. Her coat, her favorite, “Red” coat, was gorgeous. Every other tile on the floor was the same. Her skin was weird, and different than the darker skinned man who walked past. Dr. Stein. She could see now, why Melinda said he did not match his clothes well.

Despite all of the stunning differences around her, one of the most beautiful aspects might have been the girl in front of her. Her face was lit up in an expression of pure astonishment and joy. Her hair was two different colors, Cosima observed, darker and different at the roots. She wondered how the woman would have looked to her two minutes ago. Her shirt was white and her skirt and jacket black, familiar sights in a sea of changes. Only her bag, a color Cosima had yet to find a name for, and her belt, the same color- but almost more… red- were new.

The woman’s attention turned to Cosima, finally, and the look of joy slipped slightly into one of surprise as the realization of who she was looking at finally hit her.

“Tu es une fille…” she said, before the smile reappeared on her face in full force, “ehm, hello, I am Delphine.”

“Cosima.”

“Enchantée.”

“Enchantée… Heh.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Felix who finally makes her get out of the house.

Delphine has been by Cosima almost nonstop ever since the sickness got worse. Coughing up blood looked like nothing after the seizures and fainting. They’ve got a cure in the making but there’s a chance, she’s been told by too many doctors, that Cosima may not make it the month. She does not dare leave her love’s side.

But they need milk. 

She knows that it has nothing to do with any sort of urgent necessity, but Felix needs proof that she’s moved more than eight feet from Cosima’s bedside and the trip to find milk is at least twelve feet. It is, as she discerned while frantically glancing at the car’s clock, six and a half minutes away.

Delphine forces herself to calm down when she nearly bowls a man over at the front of the store in her mad dash for dairy. Cosima will be fine. It’s fifteen minutes.

She gets the milk and walks to the checkout line. 

The whole world goes dark.

Only not dark. Grey. The world is stripped of it’s color in a second, back to the way it looked before Cosima crashed into Delphine’s world and filled it to the brim with vibrancy.

There is no doubt in her mind of what this means. She drops the milk in shock before careening to the left like a startled deer, trying to get to the exit as if she can get home and make everything right again if she tries hard enough.

Delphine runs for her car, ignoring the concerned, “ma’am?” from the employee outside, who sports what Delphine recognizes to be the the store’s uniform, though it now lacks the familiar red and blue hues. She slams into the vehicle, using the immovable object to stop her sprint rather than wasting time to slow down. 

It’s when she’s fumbling for her keys, desperately knocking her lipstick, tissues, sunglasses onto the ground to find them, when the world flashes into high definition color once again. 

Felix must have called the paramedics. Dieu.

Delphine laughs in relief, leaning her head onto the window of her red car. The obnoxiously bright colors of the store’s uniforms appear reflected in the glass, and Delphine feels the soft hand on her back of the young black woman with the purple eye shadow who called her ma’am a moment before.

"I’m fine,” she promises, the colors around her blurring as the tears that spilled down her cheeks are soon replenished, “Dieu Merci. Je vais bien. Elle va bien.”


End file.
